


For a New TIme

by Chocolatesandblood



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I still can't get over Agni's death like wtf, Multi, Set a hundred years after, The manga is currently stressing me out so, Though I never actually watched the anime, demon!ciel, modern kuroshitsuji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatesandblood/pseuds/Chocolatesandblood
Summary: Upon Ciel’s death, the truth is laid down in front of Elizabeth. From his experience on that hellish cage to his contract, everything was revealed to her. Desperately trying to avoid the sickly and horrible truth her precious cousin and fiancé had to face, she escaped the life set down for her. And so, she committed suicide.But what fate does befall to humans after death when they kill themselves?





	1. Red and Green, Demon and Reaper, How Many Years Has it Been?

Ciel neared himself toward the girl, meeting her eyes as fierce as how it can. She reminds him of his old self, young and desperate. He pondered if this is just fair and right but Ciel Phantomhive was never the one to care about making the right decisions. He chooses the best ones.

The girl stared back at him, her dark brown eyes glaring at him as if he’s an insect hard to kill. Yes, he is indeed hard to kill. But not an insect. Something worse than that.

 His gleaming red eyes weren’t enough to frighten her one bit but it is enough to make her hesitate.

“A contract? In exchange for my soul?” she repeated.

“Yes,” he said and then he glances at the poor old boy laying in front of her. Covered in blood and flesh, his eyes open with shock and fear but lifeless anyway. It didn’t even stir an emotion on Ciel though it reminds him of a lot of memories. He tried to shake it off but the scene made him bring back to the past. The time were there were also two of them, one innocent, one sinner. The sinner was sacrificed so that the innocent can become the sinner. So that it can become _him_.

 “-demon.”

 Ciel turns to the girl. A girl that is just around his age base on his appearance. “Yes, what?”

 “You’re not listening,” she said irritatingly, her eyes thinning and threatening.

 “Alright, I’m going to listen now.”

 She crossed her arms. “Can’t I just provide you souls to eat for exchange? Why does it have to be mine?”

“I don’t eat low quality souls, if you don’t want to make a contract just do tell. But the payment for me to be summoned cannot be returned.” He was about to go when he felt a tug from his coat.

“Wait,”

“Yes?”

“I’ll make a contract you.” He turns to her, finally relief he won’t be wasting his time.

“Hmm, but what wish do want to be granted? To go this extent of killing a man and me being able to hear your call made me wonder; what is it that you desperately want?”

The girl raised her hand, her thumb folded and the remaining fingers straight. “I only have four wishes.”

Ciel smirked, “Four wishes? Usually it is only three.”

“Not this time,” said the girl, “because these four wishes are simple. First, eliminating people. Second, bringing someone back to life. Third, torturing someone and fourth, making someone forget.”

“Unfortunately, your second wish seems to be somewhat impossible.”

“How? I thought you can grant any wish.”

“Yes, but there are limits and that is the only boundary I cannot pass.”

“You said you can do anything!”

 “Alright,” Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, “I can do it. I can revive him. Only without a soul but after all, it is still almost the same, isn’t it?”

The girl growled. “Without a soul! Are you planning to make my sister a moving doll, huh demon?!”

“But what is the difference? She will move and act like before. And you’re doing it because of your selfishness so why decline when you can still talk to her like even after she died. Her soul might be in heaven now, resting and in peace and yet you can still talk to her body that communicates very much like your sister.”

She balled her fists. “No, what do you know, huh? Demon that only cares about satisfying his hunger!”

 “Is it not the same for you? Satisfying yourself even in exchange for your very soul. Demons and humans make no difference. Demons just prey on humans to satisfy themselves but it comes with a prize while humans just take and take and take and expect to go without proper payment. Well, aren’t you all worse?”

 Her eyes flashed with another amount of rage and Ciel is prepared to go to fight when the girl sighed and her eyes went empty that is neither happy nor sad nor mad. “Alright, just remove the second wish.”

Ciel bows, “As you wish. Now, for the final step of the contract.”

Ciel walks toward her. It was then followed by a loud scream, not that Ciel wasn’t use to it (all that crying and shouting and begging and pathetic rage) but at least, in the end, he got what he wanted.

“Anyway, what’s your name?”

The girl looks up, the Faustian contract hidden behind her long bangs. “Chelsea. It’s Chelsea Midford.”

Ciel felt his body stiffen a little. The surname, it reminds him of something. It rings a bell on him. He just doesn’t know where but he is sure he had heard it before. It is too familiar but still, why can’t he recognize it? Someday, he’ll remember and something might connect him about it somehow.

 

Ciel wipes an invisible dust from his coat while surveying the gore scene he created. Men covered in blood and their parts separated from the rest of their bodies. He steps his boot and it nearly splashes from a puddle of blood flowing out of some old man dressed in rich man’s clothing head. It irked something on him somehow. His newly polished boots tainted by some low-class body.

“Where are we going next?” he asks to the girl walking ahead of him.

“I’ll need to rest.”

“As you wish,”

They walk in silence, out of the building as only the sound of the click of his heels can be heard echoing throughout the now abandoned and full of murdered mafias inside. The girl was silent all that time, watching him devour and kill those men like she was used to all that. He didn’t feel her arrogance arousing from her as the power is completely on her hands like he would have felt if she were him. He cracked their bones and snapped their necks and not even a flinch from the girl was felt.

 “My, what a disaster.”

Ciel stopped. That voice. He knew it very well.

“Just like a pool of crimson dancing in front of my eyes. A beauty indeed!”

Ciel turns around, only to come face to face to the grim reaper he hadn’t encounter for a lot of years. His face turned horrified. “Grell!”

“Hmm… Do I know you?” the red grim reaper scratched his chin, “though I do remember a tiny pirate boy who walks around with a very hot butler and dresses himself in girl clothing.”

A nerve popped. “What did you say?”

Grell clapped his hands together once. “Ciel Phantomhive, that is! I remember you,” he said and warily looked around, “Oh my, is Sebby in there because I felt his presence ringing all my senses since a while ago! This must be fate!”

Ciel raised an eyebrow and shook his head slightly, “Actually, Sebastian isn’t here.”

Grell made a disappointed face, “is that it? How boring! To talk with kids are a waste of time, I should get going.”

“Is it just you? You alone are going to collect these hundreds of souls?”

Grell smile grew wider, “Oh no, it’s not just me. I have someone with me. A pretty girl she is, I’m telling you,” then he winked at him, “but can you believe that? She chose to spend a date with some mushy looking guy than to help me here! Oh Will, please help me!”

But Ciel wasn’t listening anymore, he and Chelsea had started walking away when Grell started swooning to himself. _But a girl…_ Ciel thought to himself, _I never knew a girl could be working at the Association. Just how long was I gone?_

 

“Grell? Are you in there?” a girl’s voice asked. She looked around and saw Grell’s back on her. She stopped. “Grell, why are you-”

“I met a demon.”

 The girl’s body tensed and she readied her swords at both hands. “ _What_? Where?”

“He… he… I tried to stop him but he…”

The golden-haired girl lowered her swords but the tight grip didn’t loosen. “Grell, don’t worry, I’m here now I won’t let it-”

Grell turned, his face smudged with fake tears and his mascara that covers most on his eyes is messily scattered around it now, making his fake tears turn black. “I tried to stop him as he tears my clothes open and I tried to cover myself but it was already too late! My dear, he saw my _everything_!”

The girl stops on her tracks, her jaw dropping and so are her eyes. It seemed that her friend is playing some sort of a game again. She glances at his clothes, still perfectly attached to his body. She lightly slapped her forehead, “oh Grell…” 

“Lizzy! He took my virginity with him!”

She wanted to roll her eyes but instead she returns one of her swords back to its proper place attached on her hips. “Grell, we’re busy. There are hundreds of men here so let’s get started.”

“You don’t care about your friend’s dignity!” she continues to whine.

Lizzy walks toward a man nearest to her. She raises her sword high up in the air and then pushed it downward, stabbing the man directly at its chest. Its cinematic record flowed out of his body like a river. She analyzes it carefully.

His name is Gabrielle Simon Dantele, a rich man owning lands and farms but he is a cruel master. After his business fell apart, he joined an organization named Mafia to recover his lost wealth. It showed Lizzy how he slowly progresses in life but still remains greedy and materialistic. They were gathered to have a meeting about their new open business but then the building where the mafia gathered was suddenly ambushed and a boy dressed in black appeared. He starts killing them one by one and Gabrielle attempted to escape but it caught him and punch him on the stomach, his razor sharped nails reached all the way through his back, ending his life from blood loss.

 Lizzy caught her breath and walks forward to one of the pictures in the cinematic record, one of them showed him a fang of a mouth of some monster. Then she moved her gaze to another picture, one with clear picture of the monster that annihilated the man. A sight before his life ended.

It is not just a monster. It is a demon.

Lizzy felt her insides shudders. “Grell told the truth…” she whispered, “a demon was here…”

“I told you. That demon killed them all. Not like it’s a rare occurrence” Grell stood beside her, also watching the record repeated its cycle again.

Lizzy pulled her other sword, her eyes narrowing with anger, “It is forbidden!”

“Yes, that cute tiny boy killed these men. Demons are demons because they are forbidden in the first place.”

“No,” said Lizzy and she neared herself toward another picture from the same cinematic record, “it is not just the demon.”

And behind him, she saw a girl. A girl just around her age which is pretty young for a human. And she stood straight and emotionless but it is clear the way she stares at the deaths, she was the one who released the monster.

 

“Ciel,” Chelsea called. Ciel immediately appeared before her.

“What is it?”

She hugs her blanket closer to her. “Is it painful?”

“Are you talking about when I consume your soul? Yes, it might be, but I’ll make it less painful if you order me to.”

 She bit her lower lip. “No, don’t hesitate. Make it painful. Satisfy yourself as much as possible. Make me… delicious.”

 “Alright then,” said Ciel and he prepares himself to leave, “anything else?”

Chelsea shook her head. “None, you can go.”

Ciel nodded before he disappeared into the darkness, thinking hard about what she said. Any human would have ordered otherwise, yet she wants him to devour her, to savor her. He smirks, she reminds him of someone. She reminds him of himself. Of his old self.

 

“Sit,” ordered William. Lizzy sat on the chair across his desk. She thought about what she could have done. Was she ever Tardy? Hardly. Did she ever miss a soul to collect? Impossible. Did she disrespect an elder or superior? No. Never.

“Uhm… may I ask what am I doing here?” she asks softly. Lizzy had always been a kind girl to everyone and William knows it too well, he immediately felt bad for appointing this to her.

“You see, Lizzy… we’re running out of staff. You’re the only one I can trust this project to. And you are quite capable. That’s why, this mission is confidential and only known by the elders, me and you. You will be assigned in the first step of this project.”

Lizzy’s body lit up in an alarm. “What project?”

“This,” said William and threw a folder in the desk. Lizzy slowly picked it up and read the title.

_Hunting the Raging Demon_

“This time we’re going to be the predator and this demon,” he opens the folder and points his index finger at the picture in the first page of the document. It is a smiling good-looking man in butler’s clothes, his index finger on his mouth like gesturing for silence. Just the picture of him made Lizzy’s hair on the back of her neck stood, “…is going to be our prey”

“How am I going to find him?” asked Lizzy. William didn’t reply and let her scan the documents. On the next page, group of words are highlighted.

_Name: Sebastian Michaelis._

“Before, Sebastian Michaelis had a human contractor who gave him the name. Once the contract is done, he was to eat the human’s soul. The contract was long done. You would need to find this human.”

“How? His soul is surely in his belly now.”

William leaned towards her, “No, he never ate his soul because some other supernatural beings intervened. Now he is no longer human. He became one of his kind.”

Lizzy gasps silently, “how is that possible?” she whispers, “This human- I meant demon, how would I find him?”

“There is only one lead.” William threw another document on the desk, this time it is a set of papers stapled together.

She analyzed the paper. It is all about that human, everything about him. His name, age, physical appearance and the humans he had a contract until now. His dark blue eyes from the picture staring back at her like a living being. “His name,” said William, “is Ciel Phantomhive.”


	2. A Master Without His Butler

She doesn’t know what William was waiting for but he stared at her like he was waiting for something or expecting a loud gasp or an orchestra suddenly playing on the background. She picked up the human’s documents. “Yes sir, I’m going to locate the demon as fast as possible.”

“Wait,” he said and stopped, “it doesn’t ring a bell?”

Lizzy pretend to think hard but she never heard of the name before nor even recognize it. The face is not familiar on her either, so maybe her superior just made a mistake. She gently shook her head, causing her pigtailed hair bounce a little. “It does not, sir.”

William sighs and looked relieved. “Alright, you may leave now.”

She bows before leaving and as she opened the door, a grinning Ronald Knox greeted her.

“Wassup, kiddo. What did you talk about?”

“None of your business.”

Ronal blocked her way. “Come on! It’s so boring here and no one even bother to talk to me! Please, Lizzy. If you do, I’m going to write a letter to William to allow pets inside.”

She ignored him and continue walking, leaving him behind. She has more important matters to attend to and she has to hurry.

From the distance, Ronald still yelled, “It’s going to be a hand writing!”

Lizzy proceeds to the exit. There are many exits from the building but the only way she used is through the elevator from the sector 5 since it ends up in a dark alleyway of London. She presses the button and waits.

The elevator door opened and she steps in, finding herself alone in the small corners of the elevator. As expected, it led her to the center of London, she stepped out and opened her umbrella. Modern humans today use very complicated technologies and the only good thing the humans ever contributed to them was their invention of contact lenses making it easier for the reapers to see properly without the need of glasses. It also much more preferable during battles as it can hardly be separated from the eyes.

Wearing her modern pants and a pink blouse, she considers herself already stylish. She glances again at the paper she is holding.

_Ciel Phantomhive_

If she remembers correctly from her French lessons from Will, Ciel means _Sky_. His parents must have thought of him as their sky or heaven but then, how ironic it was that he ended up in the hands of a being from hell.

“Miss, care for a penny?” a little boy, probably a toddler, showed his tiny palm at her. She reached for her pockets and grab a penny and place it at the palm of the boy.

“Here, boy.”

The boy grins, “thank you, ma’am!”

The he runs away and Lizzy continue for her mission. She doesn’t know where to start, London is a large place, Ciel could be lurking somewhere hidden and could have had lot of connections here, easy for a word to spread around about a girl looking for him.

“Hey, I heard you gave this boy a money. Could there be more in that small dress of yours? Whose daughter, are you?”

Lizzy turns around to the sound of the voice, it was deep and loud. She could guess from the voice that it came from a very big man. And she wasn’t wrong. He was even taller than she thought.

Lizzy glances at the young boy she helped earlier and unlike earlier, his face now is smug and mocking. _I am very much hurt._

“I can’t give you more money than that.”

“Sure, you can. Just by looking at you, I could tell how rich you are.”

“Can you? Please just let me go.”

The little boy laughs aloud. “Just a penny, ma’am!”

It was like the cue for the big man as he runs toward Lizzy, she readied her umbrella and was about to deliver a kick when a girl’s voice spoke.

“You’re blocking our way. Let us through.”

The man stopped on his way and turns, so as Lizzy and so as the little boy. Towards the direction of the cold voice that came from a young teenage girl.

She rolls her eyes in annoyance. “Didn’t you hear me? I said go away.”

But Lizzy is no longer looking at her, her gaze was caught at the young boy standing beside her. His face calm and dangerous that she knew just by once glance that it is _him,_ except for the change in color but it is definitely him. She didn’t give the other girl a chance to speak again and launches toward the boy beside her. The boy turns and their eyes met.

It was one of those times that time can be really frozen. Ciel met her fierce and bright pair of eyes and there was only shock and surprise his eyes could hold when recognition hits him just a millisecond before she launches on him, making him stumble on to the ground. Lizzy on top of him and he felt cold metal pressed against his neck.

“I need to know something from you,” she said slowly. Her lips are trembling, he noticed.

He remembers her. Oh god, it is her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips and her as a whole. It is _her. How could it be her?_

“Lizzy, how are you-”

Something hit Lizzy from behind, causing her to fall towards him. Instinctively, he caught her before she hits the ground. The big man who they fought already earlier is in here again. He sighed.

“You haven’t learned?” Ciel swiftly stood up, Lizzy on his other hand and using his free hand he delivers a very strong blow toward the big bulky man. He fell to the ground just as immediately.

“Who is she?” Chelsea asked and she stares at the Lizzy with disgusted face. “You know her?”

Lizzy was awake since a little earlier, she was just waiting for a right time. _But he knows her._ She simple shakes the thought for now. Later, there’ll be a lot of interrogation anyway. She snaps her eyes open and Ciel’s dark red eyes met hers and without wasting any second, she wrapped her fingers around his throat.

“You need to answer me!” she yelled at him. He simply blinked. “Where is Sebastian?!”

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the little boy earlier, now holding a gun on his hands and pointing it to the girl beside them who didn’t even notice. Ciel saw it too but didn’t even panicked.

There was the sudden surge in her blood to save her and she rushed. The boy pulled the trigger and Lizzy figure out she had no time left so instead of just pushing the girl away, she blocked her, her back turned to the boy.

She felt the heat slowly invades her back. She coughed some blood. The girl narrowed her eyes at her and glares at Ciel then look at her again. The girl’s round eyes are focused on her until Lizzy’s own eyes gives up and she fell into darkness.

 

The room is dark when she woke up. A bandage is pressed against her back and she no longer wear her blouse and pants. The clothes were replaced by a simple white dress. She slowly sat up on her bed. She waited until her eyes adjusted on the darkness. Grim reapers have a night vision so despite the absence of light, they can still see clearly.

The room is a little bigger than her room at the department. The bed is also comfier and the smell is refreshing. She’s like in the middle of an isolated forest.

She stood up. Lizzy no longer feels the pain from the shot in her back. Though she could still feel the tight wrap of cloth around her stomach. She walks toward the light switch and flickered it open. The whole room lit up immediately. The bed has a light blue color and the walls are painted blue like the rest of the objects here.

But on the edge of her bed, there is a chair. And on that chair, it was sat by-

Lizzy let out a short but very loud yelp out of surprise. Ciel snapped his eyes open by the sound.

“You’re awake,” he said, feeling out of breath. “Does it still hurt? The bullet hit a vital part in you. If you were a human, you would have died.”

“You…! You!” Lizzy slowly walks toward him. Did he poison her? Did he do something? She feels her heart beating fast from her chest. Lizzy is scared, very very scared of this _boy_ who escaped from death.

His scarlet eyes stared at her warily. “Elizabeth?”

She froze. He knows her. Even just before, it felt like he recognized her. But she doesn’t, she really has no idea about him except for the information Will provided her.

Her swords aren’t here. She prays her own body strength would be enough. “How do you know my name?”

“What are you…” he stopped. His body became like a rock and he narrowed his eyes at her. “You are… a reaper?”

Lizzy didn’t reply. Ciel Phantomhive stares at her unmoving, his eyes fixed on her like she is a ghost. And she did the same, studying him. But his face and his features, it isn’t really familiar.

“I don’t know you are,” said Lizzy and even her voice seemed trapped by the gaze of this boy, “but I have an order from my superior. I need to know the location of Sebastian Michaelis, your former contractor, and I must leave you alone.”

Ciel thought for a short minute. _Sebastian… truth be told, I haven’t seen him for decades. The reapers are after him, what had he done? And Lizzy… it has been a while._ He watches her. Her hair is still the same shade of gold. Longer bangs hang around her forehead. Her hair is longer too. Although it’s been a hundred of years since then, she still holds the same soft gaze to everyone. Something he always missed since then, since being surrounding by hungry demons and greedy humans. Despite the rest of his memory as a human being so vivid, his memories with her had always been clear inside his head.

But she does not remember. It almost tore his heart open if it wasn’t torn already.

“I haven’t had a contact with him for decades. I don’t know where he is right now.”

“Is that a lie?” Elizabeth glared at him and her large green eyes turned fierce.

“Of course, it isn’t.”

Elizabeth sighs inwardly. There’s no helping it, there’s no guarantee he would tell her the truth. Demons always want an exchange in return for a favor, they always want to have the advantage for something. “Alright, let’s make a deal.”

Ciel waited.

“You’ll tell me any information I needed and in exchange, I’ll grant any request from you.”

Ciel’s hands dropped to his sides. “Anything?”

She hesitated but then nodded. “Yes, anything.”

“But I told you I don’t know where he is now.”

Lizzy’s mind screamed in frustration.

“Help her.”

They both turned their heads toward the source of the voice. A girl standing on the doorway of the room. It was the girl.

“You owe her. You owe her because she saved me.”  Her face suddenly had that intensity. “You didn’t even spare a thought of saving me!”

Elizabeth recognized the girl. She was the one behind Ciel from the cinematic record of one of the men they killed. She’s his current contractor.

“It was never stated on the contract to protect you,” said Ciel dismissively.

“Yes. But unless you help her find whoever she’s looking for, I won’t make my next request. As stated by the terms of our contract, you will comply to all of my three wishes. You never made a time limit. Help her or I won’t let you eat my soul.”

Ciel sighs. That’s right, it was a big mistake he made. Not to set a limit. “But I told you the truth. That is not a lie.” He stops and think. He still has the pentagram in his eye, a mark of their contract that never came to an end. Back then, just one call from him, he would appear. He never knew if it was because Sebastian hears him or because their contract stated that he should follow his orders. But if Ciel were to meet the demon again, he wonders what kind of expression should he have. He gritted his teeth. “Sebastian, I order you to come here.” He felt his right eye stung.

Silence.

Just silence. No trace of him appearing nor Ciel sensing him. There’s just nothing.

Chelsea waits. “Well?”

“It doesn’t work. My orders are no longer useful.”

“Then that means, nothing binds you two anymore?” asked Lizzy.

“I’m not sure about that. Sebastian could still probably hear me and trace where I am but as for me, I don’t have the power to locate him.”

Her heart drops. It felt helpless now. First, she must go to William and report to him about this. “I see, I must get going now.” She passed the girl and smiles at her; the girl still has the same surprise face on meeting her. “Thank you,” Lizzy whispered.

The girl looks away. “Your clothes are in the other room, just pass this.”

“My name’s Elizabeth. Just call me Lizzy.”

The girl turned to her, her cheeks a shade of pink. “Chelsea…”

Lizzy nods and walks forward. Chelsea’s face is still innocent, her expression doesn’t change. Lizzy met a lot of sinful humans before, all attempting to summon a demon because of their greed. Ronald told her before that only those who holds such great desire for something can successfully materialize a demon. She remembers Chelsea’s face again, just what desire does she have to be able to summon Ciel?

Lizzy changed her clothes first. She also found where her swords were kept. The house is big, big enough to be called as a mansion. The was this weird atmosphere she feels being in here. A feeling that she had been here before. A feeling that she belonged here but unwelcomed. She exited the house. It really was in the middle of the forest because tall and massive trees surrounded it.

Chelsea and Ciel. Lizzy doesn’t want to admit it but there is also a strange feeling she feels being with them. Especially with that blue haired boy.

Lizzy inhales the air. It’s been quite a while since she breathed a fresh air. The cars and factories had polluted London, its once healthy and fragrant air became dirty and sickening. If humans keep this up then it will only take a while before the earth dies too. Afterall, they’re already looking for another planet, aren’t they? It’s not that she hates the humans, she was once human after all (all reapers are, they just don’t remember anymore) but she needs them to learn.

Lizzy was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice she had bumped someone.

It is a young man, his hair all white that his very young face doesn’t suit it.

“I apologize, sir,” said Lizzy. The man didn’t stop walking. As he passes her, Lizzy just watches him curiously. ‘ _What sort of human-?_ ’

His pace turned slow and his neck bend slightly and turns to her. Lizzy’s body immediately went cold as his gleaming red but hungry eyes made an eye contact with her.

‘A hungry demon,’ thought Lizzy.

“You have a soul… but a reaper?” the demon said disappointingly and bring out his dagger. “Well, I must finish you off before you interrupt my dinner!”

He launches forward. He threw his dagger up in the air but Lizzy avoided it, bending her body to the right. She ran backward, hoping to buy some time to bring out her weapon but the demon is very fast. He kicked into the air and Lizzy jumps sideward to avoid the attack. He thrashes his dagger and Lizzy barely had the time to avoid it, causing some strand from her hair to be cut. She kicks forward but the man just caught her leg. This was the cue for Lizzy to bring out her sword, she pulled it out and slash it to his way. He bends his neck backward but a button of his shirt was sliced. He lets go of her feet but remained on her balance anyway.

The man walks backwards a few feet away. He checks his missing button and smiled. “Impressive, quite remarkable for a reaper. Nobody had fought me with speed and agility equal to mine. What is your rank?”

“Unlike you demons, we don’t divide ourselves through ranks.” Lizzy bring out her other sword and was about to run at him again when she felt a stung from her ankle. Her body froze.

The young man chuckles. “It’s a demon’s venom anyway. Injected from our very veins mixed with the Asphargard, a deadly poison that can paralyze a body for a couple of seconds before their senses stop functioning then after that, their very heart. It will just take less than a minute and a huge amount of pain and after that,” he smiles and wave his hand playfully, “bye-bye, little reaper.”

Lizzy wanted to do something before she dies, before her body stops. _Oh god, do reapers even die?_

She never knew about that. Afterall, if they’re already dead, how can they die again? Lizzy isn’t yet prepared to face another death when in her previous life, she already encountered one.

The man is right, slowly all her senses are vanishing. Her sight is blurring, her hearing disappearing and her sense of feel numbing.

But before her hearing completely disappears, she heard a loud but quick snap then a yelp then silence. A body moving towards her. She still felt something warm and wet pressed against her uncle. Then a few seconds after, everything went back to normal like just not a while ago, Lizzy was on the verge of dying.

“Feeling better?”

Lizzy instantly raises her head to meet with another pair of scarlet eyes but calmer and more composed.

“Ciel?” said Lizzy, his name tastes odd in her mouth. He kneels down and pulls out a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and tightly wrap it around her ankle with fresh blood still oozing out.

He stood up and walks forward to the direction she was about to go. She watches him with wonder.

Ciel stops, impatience showing. He looks back to her. “Well, aren’t you going?”

“To where?”

He crosses his arms. “Why, of course, to Sebastian.”


End file.
